Embarazo
by Alenna.Ackerman
Summary: ― ¡Mierda! ―maldijo por enésima vez ―No me queda ―Vamos mi amor, nuestro bebe hizo que tu pancita crezca. Te vez hermoso con esa barriguita ― ¡Me estás diciendo gordo! ―grito histérico cierto pelinegro ― ¡Imbécil! ¡Te odio! ―se alejó rápido de su pareja quien lo miraba sonriendo ante aquellos actos que provocaban las hormonas. Ereri Mpreng. xD pasen a leer!


_**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece ni sus personajes, mas está loca historia si x)**_

**Serie:** Shingeki no Kyojin**  
Pareja (s):** Eren x Levi (Ereri). Farlan x Mikasa. Erwin x Hanji. Todos x pasteles xD**  
Advertencias: **Ninguna a mi parecer, siéntanse libres de leer.**  
**

* * *

**Embarazo **v (ㅇ3ㅇ) v

(ㅇㅅㅇ)/

― ¡Mierda! ―maldijo por enésima vez ―No me queda

―Vamos mi amor, nuestro bebe hizo que tu pancita crezca. Te vez hermoso con esa barriguita

― ¡Me estás diciendo gordo! ―grito histérico cierto pelinegro ― ¡Imbécil! ¡Te odio! ―se alejó rápido de su pareja quien lo miraba sonriendo ante aquellos actos que provocaban las hormonas.

Ya cuatro meses eran desde que se supo que Levi estaba embarazo, Eren quien al saberlo consentía al pelinegro en todo. Se estaba acostumbrando a todas las reacciones de su amado... Incluso su cambio de humor, muchas veces maldecía a las hormonas. "Jodidas hormonas del embarazo" era la frase del castaño. Puesto que había aprendido que su amado se ponía sensible con todo tipo de cosas.

Un día rentaron una película, que el pelinegro quería ver. "Diario de una pasión" La típica película romántica, era muy bonita la trama aunque el castaño esperaba paciente ver el final... Mas su amado ojigris se privó ante las cosas que ocurría el tan esperado desenlace.

―Los patos, Eren... Los patos ―lloraba tiernamente mientras abraza a su esposo

―Tranquilo amor, el día que seamos viejitos así vamos a estar juntos... Hasta el final

― ¿Y los patos? ―pregunto el más bajo con mirada de cachorrito

―_Maldita sea Levi, te quiero hacer muchas cosas _―pensó el castaño mientras contemplaba las expresiones de su amado ―También habrán patos amor, de todo tipo de aves

― ¿Me lo prometes? ―pregunto el pelinegro sonriendo ―Eren... Te quiero decir algo...

―Dime mi vida

―Quiero comer chocolate con fresas... Y también unos nachos y jugo de manzana... ―miro a su amante dedicándole una de esas hermosas sonrisas que solo el mostraba ―También unas fresas con crema, con mucha crema chantillí y papas fritas.

―Amor eso es mucho ―dijo el castaño tocando sus cabellos negros ―Vas a engordar mi vida

Y sin querer el joven Yaeger utilizo la palabra prohibida, el pelinegro se levantó rápido y comenzó a llorar. Aquella escena saco completamente de si al castaño

― ¡No estoy gordo! ―lloro el pelinegro ―Es tú maldita culpa que yo este así... Maldito Eren

―Amor vamos por las papas y tus fresas con mucha crema ―dijo el ojiesmeralda ya conociendo a su amado

― ¡Vamos!

Ya sabía cómo se ponía su amante, tenía que cumplir con todos los antojos que este tenía. Aun siendo la 1 de la mañana, el pobre Yaeger salía a toda prisa. Cosa por la que prohibía ver la tv al pelinegro; un día lo despertó a las 3 a.m. por haber visto un chocolate con donas en un comercial. TV apagada de noche, era la regla del castaño-

Siguieron su camino, por las tiendas de ropa. Eren observo como su amado esposo se detenía en la tienda de bebes, miraba las pequeñas ropitas y juguetes; mientras tocaba aquella barriguita que tenía.

El castaño contemplaba ver a su esposo, después de 2 años de relación y persecución había conseguido que el amor de su vida se casara con él y lo mejor de todo que muy pronto se convertirían en padres. Que más podía pedirle a la vida.

Terminaron las compras de veranos y se dispusieron ir a su hogar. Al llegar a este el ojigris se dejó caer en la cama matrimonial que ambos compartían, se sentía exhausto de caminar toda la tarde. Mientras que por otra parte el chico de ojos esmeralda: guardaba las cosas en su lugar para después cocinar la cena de ambos.

Ya eran las 8 de la noche, ambos chicos comieron sus alimentos. Como todos los días al cenar se producía un silencio tormentoso. Un teléfono interrumpió aquella rutina.

―_Si_ ―contesto el castaño ―Amor, es Mikasa quiere hablar contigo ―elevo su voz llamando a su amante

―Que quiere a estas horas ―se levantó de aquella mesa, acercándose hasta el teléfono y Eren ―_Que quieres... Está bien. Mañana a las 12 en el centro "Sina"... Está bien. No, Eren se quedara en casa. ¿Quién ira? Bueno nos vemos _―colgó el teléfono observando la cara de sospecha de su esposo

― ¿Que paso? ―pregunto el castaño mirando fijamente al pelinegro

―Nada, mañana iremos a comer postres ―respondió como si nada

― ¿Quién ira? ¿Por qué no iré yo? ―pregunto haciendo una mueca

―Mikasa, Annie, Sasha, Historia, Isabel... Y Hanji ―dijo dirigiéndose a la mesa ―Y claro que no iras, bastante tendré con aguantar su protección de ellas.

―Pero amor ¿quiero estar contigo? ¿Por qué dejarme aquí?

―Para que te masturbes aunque sea un rato, eh notado que gimes en las noches cuando duermes ―sonrió divertido notando el sonrojo del más alto ―Es broma. Mikasa me dijo que vendrán a la casa... Armin, Jean, Erwin, Conny, Asteroides digo Reiner y Farlan.

―Levi, yo quiero estar contigo... ¿Y nuestro bebe?

―Ira conmigo si no te das cuenta, además ellos quieren venir a ver el partido de mañana y Mikasa le dijo a Farlan que me secuestrarían... Ósea que nuestra casa está disponible. ―se levantó de la mesa, llegando hasta el castaño. Toco sus mejillas sonriéndole ―Además quiero que te lleves bien con todos... Especial con tu cuñado

―Ese cara de pescado ¿por qué llevarme bien con él?

―Porque es el futuro esposo de Mikasa, ósea tu cuñada y tía de nuestro Elliott

―Pero ese idiota me dijo que parezco perro ―inflo las mejillas en forma de puchero

―Tranquilo Eren, Farlan es usualmente raro cuando se molesta. Recuerda que aquella vez tú lo mirabas como si lo quisieses muerto

―Pero fue porque te abrazo fuerte... Nadie puede tocarte además de mí y nuestro futuro hijo. Levi, enserio no quiero quedarme en casa con ellos... Son aburridos

―Nada de "no quiero quedarme" Mañana vendrán y tendrás que ser un buen chico, no morderás a Farlan ni a Erwin

―Ni que fuera perro ―murmuro el castaño

―Pero si mordiste a Farlan cuando escuchaste que se había acostado con Michoza ¿enserio no eres un perro?

―Eso fue por... Mikasa es como una hermana para mí y saber que el había robado su inocencia me molesto... Además... Me cae mal

―Para mí es como mi hermano, además nos llevamos bien... Es mi cuñado

―Bueno solo lo hare por ti... Debes cuidarte mucho y lleva tu anillo de matrimonio. Recuerda que cuando alguien te pregunte por tu nombre... Eres Levi Yaeger

―Lo sé ―beso los labios del más alto ―Mikasa ira así que no hay problema. Te amo, Eren

―Y yo a ti Levi

(ㅎ.ㅎ) v

Al día siguiente el castaño esperaba pacientemente a que llegaran sus amigas, así hablaría con ellas seriamente. Mientras observaba a su esposo alistarse. Este peinaba sus finos cabellos oscuros, mientras se untaba crema cerca de su barriguita

Al pasar de los minutos se escuchó el timbre de aquel hogar, se apresuró a abrir y encontró a un grupo de chicas y chicos. Mikasa vestía un vestido verde con encaje; este le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos de piso oscuros. Su cabello suelto aunque sujetado por un prendedor. Cerca de ella unos brazos la rodeaban.

Quien tenía sujetada a la pelinegra de la cintura, era nada más ni menos que el mejor amigo de Levi y también cuñado de este. Farlan. Este vestía unos jeans oscuros con una camisa café y unos converse. Su cabello como siempre peinado levemente aunque se veía muy rebelde.

Los que les seguían de ellos eran Hanji; esta vestía unos vaqueros blancos y una blusa azul. Erwin; vestido con unos shorts y una camisa blanca y unos vans.

Annie vestía unos shorts negros que le llegaban hasta la cintura con una blusa gris y unas botas oscuras, su cabello estaba trenzado; haciendo que se viera espectacular. Armin traía unos jeans rojos camisa blanca con zapatos de piel. Sasha traía un hermoso vestido rojo que le llegaba a las rodillas, pantimedias negras y botines negros, su pelo traía una pequeña trenza de lado dejando el demás cabello suelto. Conny vestía shorts con una camisa de los Beatles y sus singulares zapatillas converse; negras. Historia por su parte vestía unos vaqueros blancos con una blusa color salmón, su cabello sujeto con una coleta de lado, zapatos del mismo color que su blusa. Isabel vestía pantalones de mezclilla con una blusa entallada color melón y zapatos oscuros de piso, su pelo estaba sujetado en dos coletas como usualmente se peinaba.

Reiner traía unos jeans negros con una camisa rosa y zapatos negros. Jean traía unos jeans azules con una camisa de "Metallica" y sus converse negros.

― ¿Entonces saldrán con mi Levi? ―dijo el castaño frunciendo el ceño ―Cuídenlo mucho

―Lo sabemos, Eren ―respondió la chica de ojos azabaches ―Principalmente lo cuidare yo, por cierto tu cuida a Farlan mientras no estoy. Si ves que hace algo malo... Te dejo hacerle lo que quieras

―... ¡Mikasa! ―chillo el rubio ―Mejor dicho cuidado a donde vayan y nada de coquetear con otros

―Es broma ―sonrió mientras besaba a su novio ―Y claro que nunca haría eso, eres mío y soy tuya... Recuerda

―Y tenía que llegar el amigo de la infancia de cenicienta ―murmuro Jean molesto de aquellas escenas

― ¿Celos? ―pregunto burlón Farlan

― ¿¡De ti!? Ya quisieras. Solo tuviste suerte de que Mikasa te hiciese caso

― ¿Caso? ―pregunto riendo ―Para que sepas hemos llegado hasta ultima base, uhm pobre Jean, se quedó a vestir santos

― ¡Tan siquiera lo tengo más grande que tú! ―chillo molesto el caballo

―Si aja, el mío parece titán ―rio burlonamente el ojimiel ― ¿Cierto amor?

―Sin comentarios ―respondió la pelinegra provocando que todos se sonrojaran

―Ne, ne ¿Farlan puedo medirlo? ―pregunto Hanji sonrojada ― ¿Si? ¿Si?

―Farlan eres un cerdo ―susurro Isabel ―Mikasa estoy segura que de este año no pasan sin que quedes embarazada

―Por mi está bien, siempre y cuando sean cuatro ―dijo la Ackerman sonrojada ―Quiero una familia grande. Así que enano... Cuando tengas al mini-enano quiero más sobrinos

Las chicas miraron a la pelinegra que tomaba juguetonamente la mano su amado mientras sonreía con la mirada abajo. Sus mejillas se veían sonrojadas

―Pillín, pillín ―chillaba Hanji ―Mas bebes, cuando escucho eso me hacen querer apresurarme también. Aunque Erwin no quiere... Para mí que él quiere ser la mama

―Hanji-san, tranquilícese ―dijo Sasha ya nerviosa ―Por cierto, ¡ya vámonos!

―Sí, ya vayámonos ―respondió Historia tomada del brazo de Isabel

― ¡Si, Si! ¡Quiero comer pay! Y ¡Muchos pasteles! ―chillo feliz cierta pelirroja

―Muy bien, nos vamos ―hablo Levi tomando a las chicas para salir ―Es cierto, la casa la quiero limpia cuando lleguemos. Eren no muerdas a tus invitados. Farlan deja de reírte y sacarle la lengua a Jean, si quieres vayan a follar. Por ultimo... Erwin... Te confió mi casa y al papa de mi mocoso.

―... Si mi vida... Ve con mucho cuidado, si alguien te guiña el ojo, muéstrale el dedo grosero... ―llego hasta su esposo y toco con cuidado su barriguita para después besar la frente de su amado ―Y tu pequeño... Cuida a mama ―dijo llamando a su hijo

―No te preocupes, yo lo cuidare ―dijo la Ackerman tomando la mano del pelinegro ―No beban mucha cerveza.

― ¡Si, amor! ―grito cierto chico rubio de ojos miel; mientras le hacía muecas a Jean.

(ㅎ.ㅎ) v

Las horas transcurrían; 7 chicos miraban el partido de americano. Aunque uno de ellos estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Al terminar el juego, comenzaron a retirar las envolturas de las cosas que consumieron y a terminarse lo demás.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―pregunto cierto rubio alto de ojos azules

―... Estoy preocupado... ―respondió el castaño de ojos esmeralda ―Levi nunca va a algún lugar sin mí... Y si alguien le coquetea.

―Debes estar tranquilo ―dijo el Church ingresando a la conversación ―Él es muy fiel a ti. No creo que él se anime a traicionarte, además Mika esta con él.

―... Gracias... Aun así me preocupo, mi Levi es muy hermoso... Él puede atrapar la atención de cualquier ser de este mundo.

―Bueno yo solo sé que si alguien se le llega a acercar a menos de 30 centímetros, Mika lo derribara y atentara contra su pequeña e insignificante vida. Lo mismo ocurriría si alguien se le acerca a ella, además de que lo cazaría hasta dar con el

― ¡Wow! Farlan celoso, no decías que nadie te cambiaba. Tienes suerte que Mikasa este contigo... Aunque a mí ni siquiera me miro

―No fue fácil ―confeso el rubio bebiendo una cerveza ―Aun así, ambos tuvimos los mismos sentimientos y fue lo que ayudo.

― ¿Y tú Erwin? ¿Es cierto lo de Hanji o lo de Mike?

―Salgo con Hanji desde hace más de 6 meses, no veo por qué tomar una doble aventura... Además Mike es mi amigo, no tenemos nada ―respondió comiendo un nacho con queso y chile

―Es cierto Eren, te tenemos una sorpresa... Ahorita que no está tu señora ―dijo Conny sonriendo

―Si pero debe ser rápido, escucha nadie le dirá nada ―hablo Reiner nervioso

―Chi... ¡Chicos! ―chillo Armin sonrojado ―Díganle a Eren bien, eso se escucha sospechoso

―Te trajimos una correa para que te la ponga Levi cuando salgan a la calle ―dijo Farlan levantándose... Y ¡Patitas para que te quiero!

Corrieron hasta la entrada de la puerta de su habitación, al llegar a ella. Eren tenia acorralado al rubio. "Todo fue un accidente" era lo que le diría a Mikasa si acaba con ese chico en ese preciso instante.

Pero todo se detuvo al mirar a todos llegaban hasta el rubio, al ver como los seis chicos comenzaron a reír; el castaño se quedó en shock.

― ¿Qué demonios planean? ―pregunto cabreado

―Pequeño perrito, ni siquiera te diste cuenta ―respondió el Church

Miro como la puerta se abría... ¿Espera? ¿¡No había nadie más, además de ellos siete!? Sintió su corazón latir rápidamente pero todo se tranquilizó al ver que Mike Zackarias era quien salía de allí.

―Puedes ver dentro... Hay un regalo de parte de todos ―dijo Armin

―Aunque nos llevemos de la patada, eres como mi cuñado... Y Elliott es mi sobrino, esto es para el ―dijo Farlan mientras abrazaba a cierto ojimiel

―Si, Eren esto es de parte nuestra ―dijo el ojimiel de nombre Jean mientras sonreía

―No fue comprada, la hicimos todos nosotros. Ya que somos los padrinos de tu chaval ―hablo Reiner mientras sollozaba

―De nosotros para la familia Yaeger ―dijo Erwin abrazando al castaño que comenzó a llorar al ver la pequeña cunita que se encontraba cerca de la cama matrimonial de aquella habitación

―Así podrán crear más bebes mientras los van cuidando ―termino de decir Mike con su típica sonrisa

―... ¡Gra... Gracias! ―llorando agradeció el castaño de ojos esmeralda

(ㅇㅅㅇ)/

― Tragas como cerdo, hermanito ―dijo una morena sonriente ―Pobre Eren, debe soportar un cerdito en su cama

― ¡Cállate la maldita boca! ―chillo un pelinegro pero se quedó callado cuando la mesara llevo su pedido "Chese Cate" ―A comer, antes que alguien amargue mi comida y la de mi hijo

―Ya, Ya ―dijo Sasha con un pedazo de pay ―Están deliciosas estas tartas, coman, coman

―Lo sé, hermano mayor. Come este flan napolitano... ¡Esta buenísimo! ―dijo Isabel con las mejillas sonrojadas

―Lo mejor es el pastel de Moka ―susurro Annie metiéndose en la charla ―Levi, come esto también

―Los mini pastelitos están deliciosos, además tienen un hermoso diseño ―hablo Historia sonriendo mientras contemplaba el platillo

― ¡Bola de gordas! ―chillo Hanji comiendo pastel de tres leches ―A partir de mañana comienza el "Tapout". Enano pásame el chantillí, por cierto dame un pedazo de suculento dulcecito que tienes

―Jodete cuatro ojos, esto es mío y de Elliott ―respondió sacándole la lengua ―Te doy si me compartes un pedazo del tuyo

― ¡Claro!

Al terminar de comer en aquella pastelería francesa, las chicas y Levi: siguieron su camino por el centro comercial.

Al pasar de los minutos, no tardaron los coqueteos por parte de los jóvenes que les veían, inclusive se acercaban al pelinegro; preguntándole su nombre. Y que se diga de las seis reinas que lo escoltaban; ellas también tenían un buen de chicos suspirando por ellas.

―Hey preciosa, quieres que vayamos por un café. ―le hablo un chico a la joven de rasgos asiáticos. ―Si quieres podemos ir a un lugar hermoso y lujoso

―Piérdete insecto ―dijo la chica dejando completamente en shock a su pretendiente.

El camino siguió con lo mismo, Mikasa, Annie, Sasha, Historia, Isabel, Hanji Y Levi eran perseguidos por chicos enamorados de sus respectivas bellezas, aun cuando les decían que no. Estos seguían insistiendo... Hasta que la paciencia de los hermanos Ackerman llego a su fin.

―Si vuelven a preguntarnos algo... Los matamos ―dijeron al unísono con un aura oscura que estaba a sus alrededores. Dicho esto, no volvieron a molestarles.

El pelinegro se sentía cansado, quería sentarse; estar caminando en su estado era sumamente tedioso. Pero las chicas le tomaron de los brazos para llevarle a una última tienda.

Hanji cerró sus ojos para que no pudiese ver nada. Al abrirlos miro asombrado aquel lugar en que se encontraba. Era un tienda de bebes. Pero lo que le sorprendió fue el hecho que Historia e Isabel cargaban un canasto grande. Dentro de este había ropita de bebe, lociones, jabones e inclusive una tinita para bañar al pequeño.

Al verle se sorprendió, las palabras fueron imposibles que saliesen de su boca. Miro a las chicas que le sonreían.

―Esto es un pequeño regalo de todas ―dijo Zoe abrazándolo ―Para nuestro pequeño sobrino

―Es cierto, ese bebe es sobrino de todas nosotras aquí presentes ―dijo Historia abrazando también al chico

―Sí, Sí. Hermano esto es para Elliott, ya que es nuestro pequeño angelito ―hablo Isabel uniéndose

―Aun cuando no tenemos lazos sanguíneos ―dijo Annie sonriendo mientras llegaba hasta el ojigirs

―Somos familia, y la familia se cuida entre ellos ―a completo Sasha lanzándose a todos

―Por sobre todas las cosas, siempre estaremos contigo... Hermano ―dijo la pelinegra sonrojada mientras abrazaba a un joven de cabello oscuro; el cual lloraba sin cesar.

(ㅇㅅㅇ)/ Baby abordo (ㅎ.ㅎ) v

Al llegar a casa las chicas se encontraron con ocho hombres limpiando toda la residencia. Eren quien tenía los ojos rojos se asustó al ver como su amado también presentaba aquella hinchazón por haber llorado, no se alarmo al recordar lo sensible que estaba su esposo, llego hasta él y toco aquello hermosos cabellos negros.

― ¿Ocurre algo mi vida? ―pregunto mirándole fijamente

― ¡Es hora de irnos! ―dijo Hanji agarrando a su macho para salir. ―No vemos mañana

―Sí, vámonos chicos. ―fue el turno de Sasha quien se llevó a rastras a Jean y Conny

―Nos vemos hermano, Eren te lo encargamos! ―dijo Isabel llevándose a cierto rubio gigante de ojos cafés claros. ―Vamos Mike te invito un latte expreso

―Buenas noches, me divertí mucho. Descanse ―dijo Annie retirándose con Armin

―Hasta luego chicos ―murmuro Historia mientras se llevaba a Reiner; el cual caminaba como zombie al ver a la chica

―Eren, cuida bien a mi sobrino y al enano... Nos vemos luego ―dijo Mikasa mientras se llevaba a rastras a Farlan

Al cerrarse la puerta, ambos se miraron fijamente. Sonrieron para sí pero se sorprendieron al ver que nuevamente se abría la puerta principal. En esta se veían los siete chicos y las seis chicas; los cuales les miraban sonriendo.

Vieron como fueron sacando un ramo de rosas rojas. Mikasa lo llevo hasta el pelinegro, este miraba confundido la situación. Más al buscar a su hermana; esta ya no estaba.

― ¡Feliz aniversario! ―gritaron todos, sorprendiendo a la pareja

Al ver como el pelinegro comenzaba a ponerse sentimental le hicieron señas al Yaeger para que se pusiese en acción. Todos se despidieron de los chicos. Dejando nuevamente aquella casa solo con los amantes.

―Feliz aniversario amor ―dijo Eren sacando una rosa blanca dándosela a su amante ―El color de esta flor... Es como nuestro amor, puro y sincero.

―... Eren... ―susurro el pelinegro por debajo ―Gracias por siempre estar conmigo

―Durante toda nuestra vida, hasta que la muerte nos separe y seamos un par de viejecitos y los patos estén con nosotros

―Si ―dijo por ultimo abrazando al castaño mientras respiraba aquel dulce olor que solo Eren Yaeger tenía ―Te amo

Hoy el día de nuestro aniversario; una rosa te regalo. Solo para decirte... Lo mucho que te amo.

Al contar de las horas me doy cuenta que sin ti mi tiempo no avanza, que sin ti mi vida se extingue. Mas cuando tú llegas, mi mundo da un giro de 360 grados, puede sonar infantil, puede sonar extraño. Lo que tengo que decirte... Es que eres a quien amo.

* * *

**Nota:** Puede que haya sido algo extraño... Ok si lo fue. Pero de solo imaginarme a un Levi con pancita. En pleno embarazo... ¡Fue lindo!  
Realmente amo el Ereri, demasiado... La idea de los chicos ayudando con la sorpresa me hizo imaginarme la hermosa cara de Heichou; asombrado y emocionado. Por tal acto. Bueno solo queda decir... Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Y que le haya hecho reír... Un poco con las conversaciones de "Las gordas" Y "Los patos xD" Ok ok. Es todo.

¡Hasta luego!


End file.
